Tri State Tower
The Tri State Tower, which is also known as the Tri State International Financial Center, is a 265-story manmade marvel, created by Danville engineering success, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. The building consists of 17 elevator zones. A total of 523 elevators, 100 escalators and the longest moving walkways on earth in the mall area. Built in the Commerce Area of the ever-growing city of Danville, the mall also provides 10 docks for ferries to Disneyworld located around 50 miles from the shore of Danville. It holds more than a dozen 5-star hotels and 2 major apartment suites. It was also one of the most top-secret building ever used by The OWCA private military company. The building is so significant it can withstand tornado and hurricane, floods and other natural disasters, including earthquakes. The building is also called the "rising bunker" because of it's significant safety system. Construction The construction of this tower is deadly and hard. The engineers, Phineas and Ferb, the architect, Dill "Fatboy" Anshar, and the supervisors, Isabella and The Fireside Girls, took part on the construction and had near-death experiences. *Phineas: He was climbing to the 155th floor of the building to run some utility installation one day when the helicopter crashes on a bird. The helicopter made it back to save ground before it obliterates. Phineas jumps out of the helicopter when it was near the ground and lands on a haystack. *Ferb: He was going up the first permanent elevator installed that leads right to the 100th floor of the building. The elevator was new and final checks on the machinery is not yet done. When he reached the 67th floor, the cable went loose and sent the elevator down, plunging. But the brakes manages to stop it right before it hits the ground. *Isabella: She was closing down her supervising activity when a storm hits the building. Some parts of the building that is not yet finished hits Isabella and traps her. Phineas went to the rescue. She suffers minor injuries and returns back to the site shortly. The construction workers also suffers near-death experiences. *Crane operator: The support for the crane is badly damaged and the crane fell down from an altitude of 1500 feet. It damages the MOAT and a ferry. The contractor company pays $15 million for this damage and pauses the construction until the surrounding areas restored *Schindler elevator workers: As Ferb was inside the first elevator, a Schindler elevator assistant was inside the machine room. As the rope came loose, it snapped out of the compartment, hitting the assistant in the face. He was injured but returned from hospital in another 2 months *Subway workers: As the subway link was established with the building, a huge pressure leak from a pillar, when the thunderstorm hit, struck the basement and below and the mall was severely damaged. *Helicopter pilots: The building uses helicopters for components and crew transport, another crash happens when it docks near the 250th floor. It surprisingly turns rapidly and hit the building and two dock operators. The chopper blasts and hit the 165th floor and damaging it. 10 workers died in this situation. Because of the construction constructed on windy days and the race to the deadline, and the short 5 month interval, crew number is extended and was a major cause on such events. In another 6 years, the building will be elevated from 265 floors to 625 floors, but after the planning of the Tri State Skyline World Tower, it was planned that it was going to be raised to 800 stories. Constructors will begin to extend the building by building it from the basement and push it upwards. The project takes approximately 10 years and sets record on first elevation in such way. The tower will be completely abandoned and shut down. Demolition of surrounding area for the tower starts 2013. Properties of the Building Zones Known parts of the building is: *Zone 1:The Mall *Zone 2:Office Space *Zone 3:Office Space *Zone 4:Kempinski Hotel and Residences *Zone 5:Office Space *Zone 6:Office Space *Zone 7:Marriott Hotel *Zone 8:Apartment Suites *Zone 9:Apartment Suites *Zone 10:Grand Phineas Hotel *Zone 11:Special and Restricted Zone *Zone 12:Penthouse *Zone 13:The Mall, The Docks *Pool Area: Hotel and Apartment Elevators *Zone 14:Hospital *Zone 15:Apartment Suite *Zone 16:Heavily Restricted Area *Zone 17:OWCA Top Secret Area Grand Phineas Hotel The Grand Phineas is a new hotel branch which makes it's debut right as it opens. The Grand Phineas, which is almost well-known throughout the country, has been a big debut lately to the Tri State Area. Always giving the best to customers and the best experience to their kids and teens, the Grand Phineas hotels uses the State-Of-The-Art Phindler* 7000 elevators and office-like type-in destination controls, just as some kids prefer to try. With a semi-Olympic size swimming pool and other wellness service and spas, the Grand Phineas welcomes over a million guests per year in his 40000 rooms. The second Hotel branch was opened at Los Angeles, and the third one opened in Danville's newest waterfront resort site, The Venture Waterfront Resorts. The Penthouse The penthouse is in the last floor of the building-level 265. It can be only accessed by the world's only most advanced elevator, specially redesigned by Phineas and Dill for this purpose. No one had access to the elevator without ID cards and enrolled fingerprint. The elevator is so advanced it can send maintenance warning to the assistants, not the assistants doing monthly checks. It runs at a velocity of 40 mph and can stop at any floor. The elevator uses touchscreen control panel instead of that old buttons system. It's so advanced you can enter a name/number/shop/whatever in the "Go-To" column and it searches for the floor. The Penthouse itself is a large apartment suite, with dozens of room and complete entertainment sets. Computers are scattered all over the place. The penthouse also sets another world record of the fastest internet connection, 10 GB/sec. The penthouse can even run in solar, wind and backup generator power, all in a touch of a hand. Phineas and friends and family sleeps here when some disasters strike. But mainly, Dill is the only one living here. Known Rooms: Bedrooms Dill's Room As the owner of the penthouse, his room is equipped with (lets be specific, shall we?) with a 52-inch plasma, 27-inch iMac, 2 bed stands, 1 king-sized bed, a study desk, his closet and his own bathroom. His room color is brown patterns and nice lighting system. His bedroom door only opens automatically if his fingerprint is present. The window let him to a view of Landmark Danville. Phineas and Ferb's Room The room consists of an InFocus pointed to a white screen next to the study desk, with their Macs charging. The door is automated and uses ID card. There are 2 beds that shapes just like the ones in their house. Everything is pretty much the same-except for the panorama view window to the Landmark Danville that faces the beds and the door in the opposite direction of the white screen. It has it's own bathroom with the closet in it. Isabella's Room Sometimes she slept over here, too. The room is full of Phineas-themed things. Her Cinema Display also plays slideshow of their moments. The window overlooks the central Danville. As other rooms, it has it's own closet and bathroom. Isabella restricted access to her room for her only. She even uses triple identification system. Irving's Suite It's not actually in the penthouse, but he had one in the 234th story. It looks just like his room at his house, but smaller and with more stuff of Phineas and Ferb. Guest Rooms There are 10 guest rooms in the penthouse. It looks like a super-deluxe room in hotels, except with a 21-inch iMacs on each room. Community Rooms and Others The Penthouse also had excellent Community Rooms. But it was more used by only Dill. The Community rooms are: The Entertainment Centre Equipped with an Apple TV, a 6000-channel Satellite TV, DVR and a gigantic 72 inch LED Plasma TV that can lifts and stows itself in the table, and a brilliant projector, it's the only entertainment system in the building with the most facilities and fewest audience. The Entertainment Center has a 270 degree panorama view of Downtown Danville and some parts of Commerce Danville in the City Theater. With 10 recliners and 2 sofa recliners for a nice dinner view on the city when the white projector screen is lifted, almost all the time.The chairs moves with it's state of the art hovercraft features to the windows if the user of the recliner desires it. Sometimes, Dill, Phineas and Ferb sleeps here. Because everyone can practically LIVE in it. Kitchen The Kitchen is equipped with the most advanced cooking tools ever invented. Even the stoves can set it's own cooking time and heat and notifies residents if the food is done. Also, the architect made the kitchen a "smart kitchen" by giving trials to the first ever mechanical hands system ever used in a residence. A TV is mounted in the upper left corner of the kitchen. Control Room As one of the occupants of the Penthouse is a trusted OWCA Agent and the owner of the building, the control room is an essential place in the Penthouse. It acts like the Security Control Room, and it even had access of turning on and off lights on any room desired, announce an announcement to all rooms in all floors with the PA system, sets the state-of-the-art robot window cleaners, create a fire drill, track criminals inside the building and harm them if necessary with yet another state-of-the-art security locks, water flooding and even remote guns. This is the only building that has those security system. The Control Room can also seal exit doors and not enabling it to be opened from the "open" button (further reference later) or even the force open from the main control room. It can change elevator statuses, destination, velocity and even stop the elevator dead in the middle of nowhere to capture criminals. The control room was also used by The President of the United States to control war from an inside, almost impassable tower. Aircraft Dock There are 6 Aircraft Docks that is installed all through the building and was not removed during construction. The Penthouse's dock is one of the best. Dill's remote-controlled aircraft and helicopter recently docks here. The dock is a restricted area when it was not hooked. Air pressure in the dock is fatal for the building. So far, no docks malfunctioned, The docks are replacements for a helipad, which the tower did not have, due to the shape of the tower and it's urge to aerial mobility. Category:Buildings Category:Towers Category:Megastructures Category:Fanon Works Category:Locations